Turning Ron
by MtnRon
Summary: Dr. Drakken tries to figure out how to turn Ron evil again after seeing Ron's inventions.
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible is owned by The Walt Disney Company.

**"Turning Ron"**

Dr. Drakken is pacing back and forth in his lair, grumbling to himself. Shego looks up from her magazine. "Are you still mad about me ditching you for buffoon?"

Drakken grumbled some more. "I got to figure out how the attitudinator transferred my evil genius to the buffoon so I can figure out how to harness it." Drakken continued to pace back and forth.

Shego put her hand to her face and shook her head. "Haven't we been through this before? You're no evil genius." Drakken just grumbled some more. "I'm as surprised as you are that Kimmy's sidekick had such a knack for villainy. To bad he's not working for us." Shego returned to her magazine.

An evil grin appeared on Drakken's face. "That's it, we will make the buffoon build an evil doomsday devices for us."

Shego just rolled her eyes. "You tried that once remember?" Shego just shook her head remembering the contraption that Ron had built when Drakken had kidnapped him. "Face it, goody two-shoes isn't gonna build you a doomsday device."

Drakken sat down and tapped his fingers on the table. "There is got to be a way we can make the buffoon join us."

Shego retorted, "Not gonna happen!"

Drakken looked up, "Unless we can figure out how to turn him evil again."

"You don't have the attitidunator anymore and Henchco isn't gonna make you another one, your check bounced remember?"

"Arrgh."

Ron is walking toward detention after school. Kim is walking toward cheer practice. "Ron, why aren't you dressed for practice?"

"KP, Barkin gave me detention remember?"

"Didn't you explain what happened with the attitudinator? He is still giving you detention?"

"Yes. He said that although I wasn't myself, there must be consequences for the food fight. Otherwise the troublemakers will think he's gone soft and he can't have that. He did drop it from 2 months to a week though."

"Bueno Nacho afterward?"

"Boo-yah!"

Global Justice had been monitoring the villians convention and they saw what happened with the attitudanator. They were amazed by Ron's technical prowness as a villain. The "Ron Factor" files were re-opened and being re-examined as well as the new data being added to the reports. Could GJ learn how to tap into Ron's abilities without turning him evil? The abilities were inside Ron, it was just a matter of tapping into them. Dr. Director was overseeing this personally.

Dr. Director spoke up. "Listen up people, apparently we are on to something with the Ron Factor last time around but we were unable to figure out what it was. We have more evidence the "Ron Factor" exists and it is stronger than we initially thought. Move it people, lets get to work!"

Gemini had been watching the discussion at Global Justice using his new spy cam. "So my sister is going after the Ron Factor again." He pulled up the tapes he had of the convention and watched what happened between Dragon and Ron. "Pepe, time to go visit Dr. Drakken."

Kim and Ron were sitting at Bueno Nacho after school. Kim just looked at Ron and smiled. "What KP? Do I have naco sauce on my face?"

"No, just glad to have the old Ron back. Although I must admit you did show some real skill with those inventions."

"Nah, it was the attitudanator."

"No, it was you. Drakken's inventions have never been successful. Ron, you've got abilities that you don't use most of the time." Kim looked down a bit sad. "I'm sorry Ron but I think I've been holding you back. You've always come through when I've needed you. It's time I started treating you like my equal and letting you play a more active role in our missions. I call you my partner and it's about time I treated you like one. You've got lots of potential and it's about time I helped you develop that potential."

Ron reached out and arm and lifted Kim's chin and looked into her eyes and smiled "KP, you don't hold me back. I'm happy where I am by your side. It's where I want to be. I'm to blame for my own lack of success. I've always been content to do just enough to get by. Yes KP, when you've needed me I've always come through but it's because I wanted to. You mean the world to me KP and I'd never let anything happen to you. Sure, I'd like to take a more active role on missions as it takes burden away from you."

A smile returned to Kim's face. "You mean the world to me too. Let's go home and start on our homework. I'm no longer going to let you settle for just getting by in school."

"But Kim, the GWA is on tonight."

Kim just rolled her eyes. "Steel Toe and Pain King can wait. We've got homework to do. Let's go potential boy."

"Ah, Man!"

Shego is reading her magazine and Drakken is busy scribbling on paper trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly the door to the lair is broken down and Gemini walks in. Shego gets up and her hands start glowing ready to attack. "Sit down Shego, I have a proposition that I think you and Drakken won't want to pass up."


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible is owned by The Walt Disney Company.

"Turning Ron"

Chapter 2:

"I saw what happened at the villains' convention with the attitudinator. Global Justice is re-opening the Ron Factor files. I think I have a way where we can both tap into the Ron Factor"

Drakken walked over in front of Gemini. "You barge into my lair and expect me to share the buffoon?"

"Well, if you think you can capture him before I do, then so be it."

"Wait, Once I take over the world, I get Europe. You can have your choice of whatever other continent you want. What did you have in mind?"

"Not, what do I have in mind. Who do I have in mind?"

Drakken just scratched head. "Who?"

"Kim Possible! I've been reviewing all the data I have about Ron Stoppable. When he sets his mind on something really important like Kim, he always steps up. It's not a matter of turning him evil. It's getting him into the appropriate mind, out of the goofy side kick role and focused. We get the girl and Ron will do whatever it takes to get her back."

Back at the Possible's house Kim and Ron are sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. "KP, tonight's the steel cage match, c'mon!"

"Look Ron, if you'd stop complaining every five minutes and focused on your homework you'll get it done quicker and you can watch GWA after you're finished. I will make you a deal. If you just focus on your Algebra homework and get it done, we'll take a break and watch the GWA and we'll do our Chemistry homework afterward. Deal?"

"Deal KP." Ron quieted down and focused on his homework. Kim was surprised how quickly Ron focused and he got down quicker than Kim thought it would take him.

"All done KP, GWA here I come!"

"Not so fast Ron, let me have a look." Kim glanced at Ron's homework. Her jaw dropped, Ron has gotten most of the answers right and he'd taken the time to show his work.

"No big KP. C'mon time for the most excellent sport ever!" Ron got up and headed for the TV.

Kim stayed in her seat still a bit shocked. Kim's thoughts went to the skill Ron displayed while he was under the influence of the attitudinator. Kim also thought about the other times Ron had really stepped up previously. She realized that whenever Ron's hand was forced he always stepped up (Kim's cold and Ron recovering Ray X, Taking down Gill at Camp Wannaweep, saving day as well as herself at the Fearless Ferret convention were a few of the incidents that popped into Kim's head). Usually most people saw him as her goofy sidekick and he was never expected to be as successful as her whether that be in school, on missions or life in general. Expectations were low and Ron just went with the flow. Perhaps, she should nurture getting Ron to raise his expectations. Never let him settle for just enough and push him to be better. When Ron was affected by the attitudinator there was no previously set low expectations of what Ron could do. There was nobody to play second fiddle to. Kim decided she would keep pushing Ron to be better.

Back at Global Justice HQ, Dr. Director was reviewing the hold tapes from the first "Ron Factor" investigation to see if they missed anything. As she watched the video, she began noticing a pattern. Whenever Kim was unable to or in danger Ron always came through. She slapped herself on her forehead. How did they miss this earlier? Just then of the GJ agents approached Dr. Director.

"Dr. Director, we have an Intel Report that saw Gemini go visit Dr. Drakken."

"Interesting, what's my brother want with Dr. Drakken? Do we still have Gemini's fly on the wall cam that we modified?"

"Yes, we do."

"Time for a field test."

Back in Drakken's liar, Drakken, Shego and Gemini were discussing how to capture Kim Possible. "We'll sneak in and grab her while she's sleeping" said Drakken.

"Yah, Kimmy is going to remain sleeping the whole time and let you take her" Shego retorted.

They went back and forth discussing ideas.

Back at GJ headquarters, they were able to catch the last 30 minutes of the conversation. "So they are planning on kidnapping Kim Possible to get to Ron. We need to warm them."

Ron and Kim are sitting back at the kitchen table finishing up their Chemistry homework when the Kimmunicator goes up.

"Wade, Sitch me!"

"I got an urgent message from Global Justice. I'm putting them through."

"Please and Thank You."

"Kim/Ron, you're both there good. We have reason to believe that Gemini and Dr. Drakken are plotting to work together and are planning on trying to kidnap you Kim."

"Why? What do they want with Kim" asked Ron sounding very worried.

"To get to you Ron."

"What do they want with Ron" asked Kim?

"I don't know how we missed this earlier but we believe that they've come to the same conclusion that a properly focused Ron can be a powerful tool. We think they've also come to the conclusion that just kidnapping Ron and forcing him to help them isn't going to work and that kidnapping you Kim and using you as leverage is the best way to get Ron to do their bidding in exchange for your safe return."

Ron and Kim both were flabbergasted.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible is owned by The Walt Disney Company.

"Turning Ron"

Chapter 3:

Kim and Ron were leaving Bueno Nacho. Dr. Director warned them to be on the lookout for Gemini, Drakken, Shego and their henchment. Kim was still processing what they were just told. _GJ opened the Ron Factor files again. Gemini and Drakken are working together to kidnap me to get to Ron. How much weirder can this get?_

Ron noticed Kim seem to be lost in her thoughts. Ron placed left hand on Kim's shoulder. "Relax KP. Remember I got mad foo fighting skills." Ron made kung fu motions with his hangs. The serious look on Kim's face disappeared as Kim tried hard not to laugh.

"Hey, that's not funny. Dr. Director herself has yet again acknowledged the existence of the 'Ron Factor'" Ron beamed proudly.

"Ron, your getting big headed again. This is serious. They could come after us at any time."

Ron made a serious face and pointed to his face. "Hello, note serious face." Kim giggled.

"Seriously KP between the new and improved Ron Factor and the undeniable Kim Factor, the bad guys don't stand a chance." Ron grinned.

Kim grinned back, "C'mon Factor Boy, time to go home and start our homework."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Drakken's Lair, Drakken and Gemini were still arguing on how to capture Kim Possible. Drakken and Gemini had very different ideas on how to capture Kim Possible.Drakken suggested, "We can kidnap Kim Possible while she's sleeping."

Gemini put his hand over his face and shook his head. "That is a terrible idea. She fights villains around the world. You don't think they are ready for that?"

"You come into my lair and disrespect me. Shego!"

Shego powered up her hands. Gemini just raised his metal hand and aimed a missle finger at Shego. "I wouldn't take another step Shego. Look, we both failed to beat Kim Possible and Ron won't be as easy to capture as he was previously. We need to learn from one another and work together."

Drakken crossed his arms, "Hmmmpf"

Shego powered down her hands and walked over to her seat and picked up her magazine. "Look when you boys are done arguing and ready to figure out what we are going to do, let me know."

"Shego!" Shego didn't look up from her magazine. "Fine, we will work together, for now."

"Excellent, this is what I had in mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Possible House:

Kim and Ron were doing their homework when the kimmunicator goes off. "Hey Wade, anything new about Drakken or Gemini?"

"Nothing new Kim but there is something that I created for the government that I think will help keep you and Ron safe." Ron pulled on the schematics on the screen. "This is a biometric scanner with infrared enhancements. First we will scan you, Ron and your families so the system is aware of who you are. You each have a unique signature that this sensor detects. If the sensor picks up somebody that isn't on the approved list, it will notify you of an intruder. These scanners look exactly like smoke detectors. Place one on each floor. The beam goes through walls, we just need to set the appropriate scanning area. They communicate with one another and communicate back with me. They use a super high frequency and they are undetectable to all known scanners, expect the ones I've created. I've been meaning to have you and Ron use them so you know what's happening at home while you're away on missions as well as your safety at night. They will keep you and Ron safe at night."

"You Rock Wade."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Short Chapter. I am still trying to come up with how Gemini and Dr. Drakken try and lure Kim Possible.


	4. Gemini's Plan

"Gemini's Plan"

* * *

In Dr. Drakken's Lair:

Gemini and Drakken were going back and forth on plans to capture Kim Possible. Suddenly Gemini got an idea. "I got it. We will capture Mrs. Possible as she leaves the hospital. She knows you two but she has never seen me so with normal clothing, she would never know who I am. I will pretend to collapse in front of her car as she is about to leave."

Dr. Drakken groaned. "I tried that already. I kidnapped Mr. Possible along with my other so-called college buddies to get even with them for dissing me back in college but Kim Possible showed up and ruined everything."

"No, your robots kidnapped Ron Stoppable who was pretending to be Mr. Possible. I can't believe you fell for a mask. Didn't you think Ron Stoppable would be wearing a tracking chip that their computer geek could find him with?"

Drakken, gritted his teeth. "The mask was very realistic. You would have fallen for it."

"I doubt that but that is of no concern. We will kidnap Mrs. Possible tomorrow night and call Kim Possible's computer geek and give him a message to deliver to Kim Possible. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are to come alone and surrender in exchange for the release of Mrs. Possible. I've recently created a sophisticated holding cell back at WEE headquarters."

"WEE?"

"Worldwide Evil Empire. There is only one entrance to the room. The room is completely enclosed except for the front cell gate. There is no external ducking of any kind for Kim Possible to try and sneak in through. Come, we must prepare."

Gemini got up to leave for WEE headquarters. Drakken and Shego followed.

* * *

At Ron's House:

Ron and Kim had just finished setting up the sophisticated home monitoring system that Wade had sent them at Ron's house. Wade pressed a button. "There, the system is now active. Ron, your house is secure."

"Thanks Wade!"

Kim, looked at her watch. "C'mon Ron. We can be back at my house in time for dinner. We can setup my system after we eat. Let me call Mom to warn her, I mean tell her you're coming over for dinner."

* * *

At the Possible House:

"Another wonderful meal, Mrs. Dr. P."

"Thanks Ron, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Mrs. Possible stared at the empty serving trays in the middle of the table. _Where does Ron put all that food?_

"Thanks Mom. May Ron and I be excused from the table so we can setup Wade's monitoring system."

"Sure Kimmy. We can have dessert after you and Ron finish."

Rufus was practically passed on the table next to Ron's plate. He had eaten his fill. Upon hearing about dessert, Rufus pushed himself up and gave a thumbs up with his paw. "Yummy, dessert!"

Ron high-fived Rufus. "Boo-Yah." "C'mon Kim, let hurry. We got dessert waiting."

Kim just laughed.

Kim and Ron finished setting up and system and Wade activated it. Sure enough, the moment they were finished Ron reminded Kim about dessert.

"Ron, we got homework due tomorrow we haven't even started on yet."

"But KP, I'm hungry!"

"Ron, you just ate half the refrigerator an hour ago."

Ron just patted his tummy. "KP, I'm a growing boy."

Kim just sighed. It was no use arguing with Ron's stomach. "Let's go upstairs and start on our homework. I'll have Mom bring up dessert while we do our homework."

* * *

School at next day was uneventful. Ron and Kim were extremely careful since hear of Gemini's plan. After cheer practice they went back to Kim's house. They started on their homework. Later that evening Mr. Possible came home.

"Hi Dad."

Mr. Possible kissed Kim on the cheek. "Hi Kimmy. Your Mom called the Space Center. She will be home an hour late." Mr. Possible noticed Ron was there doing homework with Kim. "Hello Ronald, would you like to stay for dinner again?"

"Sure thing Mr. Dr. P."

"Ron and I think it's better if we stick together until we find out what Gemini and Drakken are up to."

* * *

Mrs. Possible was leaving work. She got in her car and started to back up. She looked behind as she was about to back up when she saw a man stumbling behind her car. The guy suddenly collapsed right behind her car. "Oh, dear!" Mrs. Possible got out of her car and checked in the man. Mrs. Possible gently turned the fallen figure over and was about to put her fingers on the man's neck to check for a pulse. The man's eyes were closed. Suddenly the figure opened his eyes and moved. "I'm fine Dr. Possible, but you won't be." Gemini took out a cloth laced with a potent sleeping agent and put it up to Mrs. Possible's face. Within a few seconds, Mrs. Possible was out. Drakken and Shego appeared in the floating craft and set in down. Gemini picked up Mrs. Possible and boarded the craft. The craft took off before help could arrive.

* * *

Back at the Possible House:

The phone rang and Mr. Possible answered it. "Hello, Possible residence."

Mr. Possible's normally happy expression turned into severe worry. "What? When did this happen? Did you call the police? Did you see where they went? Didn't anybody do anything? Did they say what they wanted?"

Kim suddenly looked up from her homework and looked over at her Dad. She heard the very worried tone in his voice and the very worried look on his face."

Kim got up and walked over to her Dad. "Dad, what is it?"

"Kimmy, your mother was kidnapped as she was trying to leave the hospital. Somebody pretended to collapse behind her car as she was leaving. She got out of the car to tend to the person when they put something to her face and she passed out. Drakken and Shego then swooped down and picked your mother up and took off. We aren't sure where they went." Mr. Possible grabbed his jacket and keys and was about to fly out the door.

"Dad, Ron and I are going with you."

Suddenly, the kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. "Wade, this is a bad time. Drakken and Shego kidnapped my Mom. We are going to look for her. Can you scan the area and figure out where they went?"

"Actually Kim, that was the reason I was calling. Gemini called and left this message." Wade pressed a button. A video of Gemini popped up on the screen. "Kim Possible. I have your mother. Don't worry, she is safe at least for now. You and Ron Stoppable have 4 hours to surrender to me if you ever want to see your mother alive again. And Kim, I will be watching. You and Ron are to come alone. The clock is ticking Kimberly." A picture of WEE headquarters appeared on the screen.

"Mom!"


	5. Chapter 5

"To the rescue"

* * *

Wade could tell from the kimmunicator that Kim was very worried about her mother. "Kim, I have an idea. Pull out the latest box of gadgets that I sent you."

Kim ran up to her room and pulled the box that Wade was referring to out of her closet. "Wade, we haven't got much time."

"Kim, I have tapped into GJ's satellites but I an unable to scan inside WEE to get a fix on your Mom."

"Wade, that is so not what I wanted to hear!"

"Look inside and you will find a silver box with what looks like a circular bandage and a contact."

Kim found the silver box and opened it to find what appeared to be a normal circular mini bandage on the outside but had a tiny computer chip on the inside where the pad normally is. "Wade, what's this do?"

"Kim, the Wadebot 3.0 will meet you at WEE headquarters. I've made some major improvements." Wade showed the schematics. "It's now an android about the size of you and Ron. I've improved the stealth capabilities and Gemini should not be able to detect it. We will sneak in following right behind one of you. Once inside, we will use it to disable Gemini's security system and defenses and the authorities can come and get you."

"But, what's with the bandage and the contact?"

"Kim, since I can't scan inside WEE, I may lose communication to the Wadebot once inside. Stick the bandage on your forehead or on the back of your neck and using thoughts you can control the Wadebot. It looks exactly like an ordinary small circular bandage and is undetectable. The contact will allow you to see the Wadebot while it is in stealth mode so you can guide it."

Kim applied the circular bandage to her forehead and inserted the contact into her left eye. "Wade, we got to hurry, we're running out of time."

"Here are the exact coordinates to WEE, the Wadebot will meet you there just outside the main doors."

Kim, Ron and Mr. Possible raced to the car and made their way over to WEE headquarters. During the drive over they discussed with Wade the plan and how to get Mrs. Possible out safely. The plan would be Mr. Possible would wait at a safe distance to get Mrs. Possible out there. The terms of the surrender would involve Kim surrender first. Mrs. Possible must then be let go and when she is safely out of harms way, Ron would surrender.

Kim, Ron and Mr. Possible arrived at WEE headquarters. Mr. Possible stayed with the car at a safe distance. Kim and Ron ran to the main doors where on a screen Gemini showed up. "Welcome to WEE, I've been expecting you."

"Gemini release my Mother now!"

The main doors opened. "She will be after your surrender."

"What guarantee do I have you will let her go?"

"You have my word."

"As if. Here are the terms. I will surrender first at which point you will release my Mom. Once my Mom is safe, Ron will surrender too."

"Nice try Kimberly, once you Mom is safe, Ron won't surrender and he will to free you. No deal."

Drakken and Shego were in the background. Shego spoke up. "Wait this could work. If Kimmy surrenders first and we secure her and put her in harms way the buffoon will surrender to save Kimmy."

Gemini turned to Shego. "Are you certain of this?"

"Doy, I thought you said you studied them thoroughly."

Gemini started rubbing his chin and thought back to the hours of video footage he's watched. "I accept your terms Kimberly but you try anything foolish and there will be severe consequences. Enter now."

Kim smiled at Ron and quickly entered the doors. She was immediately greeted by Gemini's henchmen and escorted to Gemini. The hidden Wadebot followed Kim in. It kept pace with her but suddenly it stopped as the main doors shut. Wade had lost communication with the Wadebot. Using the brainwave chip on the bandage, Kim was able to keep the Wadebot with her. Inside the main room, Kim saw her Mom inside a holding cell. "Mom"

"Kimmy!"

Kim, turned to Gemini. "You have me, now let her go!"

Gemini pushed a button and the energy bars that kept Mrs. Possible locked up disappeared. Kim and Mrs. Possible ran to each other and hugged.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kimmy. Where's Ron? Are you two just surrendering?" Mrs. Possible had a look of concern on her face.

Drakken spoke up. "How touching, reunited with your Mom. Enjoy it for this is the last time you will see her." Drakken had an evil grin on his face.

Gemini spoke up. "Alright, you've had your chance to say goodbye. Mrs. Possible it's time for you to leave."

Kim quickly embraced her Mom again and gave her a quick "Not to worry everything will be ok look."

Gemini pointed Kim to the cell where Mrs. Possible has been. "I'm waiting."

Kim walked into the cell and was immediatly tied to a chair that was secured to the ground in the far one of the corners. Gemini re-enabled the energy bars. Kim had the Wadebot safely out of the way against one of the far walls.

A few henchmen escorted Mrs. Possible toward the main doors. Ron was waiting outside when the doors opened again. Gemini appeared on the screen again. "Ron, you will enter the surrender once Mrs. Possible has cleared the main doors if your care for your Kimberly." The screen showed a picture of Kim tied to a chair inside the cell and a laser pointed directly at Kim's head with the sight finder shining a bright red dot on her forehead.

Ron responded, "Once Mrs. Dr. P is at a safe distance, I will enter."

Mrs. Possible ran outside the main doors. "Ron" The two embraced.

Ron motioned to where Mr. Possible was standing. "Mrs. Dr. P run and get away from here. Kim and I will be fine I promise you."

Mrs. Possible tried to smile but was to worried and she nodded and then ran toward Mr. Possible. Ron stood still switching glances between Mrs. Possible and the screen showing Kim. As soon as she was clear, Ron entered the main doors which shut instantly behind him. He was immediately surrounded by henchmen and was escorted to Gemini.

* * *

AN: My apologies to those awaiting an update to my stories. I am working on updating my other stories as well. 


End file.
